Feliz 14 de Febrero
by Hermy Granger Weasley
Summary: Luna-Harry Solo felicitaros este dia y si quereis saber de que va, eNTRAD Y dISFRUTAD :


**Bueno bueno, estoy por aquí con una locura de este dia tan característico, esta vez es un Luna-Harry.**

**Solo deciros que la dedicatoria esta ves es para Lau Lovegood10 por que es su pareja favorita y la quiero mucho mucho, es la amiga que siempre quise tener con la que hablar como si fuésemos Luna y Hermione**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling no mios.**

**Un beso y a difrutarla.**

* * *

><p>Hola Harry Potter- dijo Luna levantando sus ojos soñadores hacia el moreno que acababa de pasar por su lado.<p>

Hola Luna-dijo el chico posando sus ojos en el libro que leia la rubia. -¿Criaturas mágicas eh?-pregunto afirmando lo que veía.

Luna obvio la pregunta y miro al chico a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-¿quieres sentarte conmigo Harry?- pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Harry se sorprendio, llevaban viéndose desde que habia empezado el 5º curso, en el cual se habían conocido, y el, movido por una fuerza oculta iba siempre a la misma hora a la biblioteca para verla.

Primero iba por que si, se saludaban y cada uno a sus cosas, y después empezó a ir y a hablar con ella, se reian juntos, y poco a poco fue surgiendo su amistad. Ahora, acababa de pedirle que se sentasen juntos y seria su oportunidad para invitarla a salir un dia y poder acercarse a ella un poco mas.

El chico tomo asiento y sonrio a la rubia que volvió los ojos a su libro y continuo leyendo. Teniendola tan cerca, no sabia como pero no se podía concentrar; Los últimos rayos devsol que se colaban entre los grandes ventanales se enredabana en su pelo dorado haciéndolo brillar como hebras de oro y cuando le daba en la cara arrugaba de una manera graciosa su nariz, como si le picase, y le hacia verse realmente tierna . Su aroma a bosque y fruta le embriagaba cuando el viento se colaba en la biblioteca y la palidez de sus manos daba la sensación de la pronta llegada del invierno.

Harry se desconcentraba desde hacia tiempo con solo tenerla a su lado, poco a poco se habían ido conociendo. El la picaba cuando se ponía nerviosa por los exámenes.

-Luna, me gustaría invitarte a pasear por Hogsmeade un dia de estos y asi podemos hablar un rato y conocernos mejor-explico el chico cuando salian de la biblioteca.

Luna bajo la mirada y sonrió tristemente. –Bueno Harry…yo no se si le guste a Michael, pero de todas formas podríamos salir y dar una vuelta un dia de estos, como amigos y eso.

La chica sonrio de nuevo, deposito un beso en la mejilla de el y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo de responder.

El, se llevo la mano al lugar donde Luna le habia dado un beso. -Esta chica es increíble-penso.

Los días seguían pasando y cada dia se encontraban en la biblioteca, hablaban reian y volvían a despedirse. Dos días antes del 14 de febrero, Harry acudió a la biblioteca como cada dia a encontrarse con su Luna. Cuando llego, la busco con la mirada y no la encontró.

Decepcionado dio la vuelta hacia su sala común con la ínfima esperanza de encontrarla por alguno de los pasillos corriendo por llegar tarde a su sesión de estudio, pero tampoc hubo suerte. Espero a la cena, pero ahí tampoco estaba.

Preocupado por la ausencia de su querida Luna espero al siguiente dia pero tampoco la encontró, y tan poco al siguiente.

El 14 de febrero salió a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade y la diviso a unos escasos metros de el.

Luna vestia un sencillo abrigo color canela de botones grandes y se arrebullaba en su bufanda marron con las manos en los bolsillos. Lucia realmente hermosa, siempre tan sencilla y hermosa.

¿Luna, que haces aquí el dia de San Valentin y tan sola?-pregunto el chico. La chica se giro y el pudo observar como por sus mejillas resbalaban diversas lagrimas que la rubia intentaba disimular. La luz de sus ojos se habia esfumado.

La abrazo y la chica comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos. Poco a poco, fueron caminando hacia Hogsmeade y ocuparon un sitio vacio al final de uno de los bares mas vacios del lugar.

Cerca de ellos una pareja de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se demostraban su amor con besos y caricias. Harry se giro hacia la rubia que seguía hablando sin parar. Tenia ganas de besarla, el idiota de Michael la habia dejado, justo ese dia, hacia pocas horas, antes de que Harry la hubiese encontrado. El chico agarro las manos palidas de aquella chiquilla que lloraba desconsolada y ella le miro a los ojos sonrojándose levemente.

-Vamos, Harry Potter, eres el niño que sobrevivió a Voldemort en innumerables ocasión y no te atreves a besar a una chica, eres incorregible- se reprendió a si mismo.

En ese momento Luna se levanto de la silla y solto las manos del moreno.

Vamos a llegar tarde y nos van a cerrar el colegio vamos Harry- grito Luna poniéndose el abrigo y cogiendo al chico de una mano. Harry contemplo el reloj de cuco y miro la hora, sonrio porque ni mucho menos llegaban tarde, pero no pudo evitar hacer rabiar a Luna poniéndose el abrigo lentamente y caminando con parsimonia hacia la puerta.

Vamos Harry , Harry Potter, vamos ya.- La chica le tendio una palida mano y el pelinegro la agarro complacido pasándole el poco calor que quedaba en su cuerpo.

En ese momento, y sin esperarlo siquiera Luna comenzó a correr por las calles con Harry de la mano corriendo incrédulo y riendo tras ella. Nunca se habia sentido tan bien.

Bueno, ya estamos aquí Luna, ves ya no llegamos tarde- Harry no lo pudo evitar y se echo a reir exageradamente contagiado a Luna. Adoraba su risa, la adoraba a ella, se habia enamorado como un iluso.

Luna le abrazo y se quedaron mirando a los ojos- gracias Harry, me has hecho pasar un precioso dia de los enamorados.

Lo siguiente que paso, ocurrió todo muy rápido. Luna se quedo pensativa y poniéndose de puntillas cerro los ojos y apoyo sus labios en los del chico una pequeña fracción de tiempo. Este sorprendido la agarro por la cintura y atrajo hacia si, mientras la besaba con mas amor y pasión de lo que creyo que su cuerpo podría tolerar.

Unos minutos después Luna se despego de el chico y perdió la mirada en la nieve que se acumulaba en sus zapatos.

Te quiero Luna-La chica levanto la cabeza como resorte y contemplo a ese hombre que acababa de demostrarle su amor.

La rubia sonrio-Yo tabien te quiero Harry Potter-se impulso de nuevo y le dio un casto beso en los labios para después salir corriendo dejando a Harry ahí parado. Como siempre.

Feliz San Valentin-grito el chico cuando ella ya habia desaparecido.

Y asi es como cada 14 de Febrero Luna le cuenta su historia de amor a su pequeña Laura para que se duerma por la noche, mientras Harry en el marco de la puerta, del cuarto de la niña observa a los dos amores de su vida.

-Pero que sepas que ya sabia que no llegábamos tarde, solo quería tener oportunidad de estar solos y poder besarte, ya que tu no te decidias…-le dice ese año cuando la niña se ha dormido.

Harry la mira incrédulo y la agarra de la cintura despositando un beso en los rosáceos labios de la chica que se quedo su corazón tal dia como aquel hacia ya 23 años.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz San Valentin!<strong>

**Para ser mi primera experiencia con la Pareja creo que no fue nada mal.**

**Bueno pues eso, feliz dia de los enamorados. Y Dejad un Review contándome que os parece :)**


End file.
